Jack is Back
by spirit145
Summary: Rose wakes up to find she is eighteen years old and Jack is alive, frozen in a block of ice for decades. She has to learn to become a normal eighteen year old and help Jack understand the future, but, there love may have vanished over the long years.
1. Chapter 1

Jack is back

Rose stood at the deck, she had heard that they found a body frozen in ice. They hoped she might identify him. 'This is so absurd, they want me to identify a body. There was 2,000 people on board I barely knew 15!'

"Over here Rose," Brock said, Brock is the person who found my safe, and the drawing.

Rose slowly walked over, well as fast as her body could move. "Is this him?" I asked, Brock nodded.

Rose gasped, "Oh my god!" she stared at a boy no older than 17, fair hair, white shirt, black suspender. She was staring at Jack. At that moment Rose burst into tears, her granddaughter put her hand on her back, "Nana you should go lay down."

Rose looked up, "This is a dream, that's all and when I wake up here will be reality."

"Oh, Nana!"

The next morning Rose felt different, her skin was clear no wrinkles, her hair hung in front of her and was pure red. Her joints didn't ache. She got up and looked in the mirror and screamed. There in the reflection was an 18 year old girl. Her granddaughter burst in the room. "Nana are you al-" She looked skocked, "Who, who, who are you?"

"My god," rose whispered, "This can't be happening. I'm eighteen again!"

Her grandaughter passed out, and so did Rose.

When Rose woke up, she was still eighteen, and in the hospital. A boy was looking at her. "What do you call those things with moving pictures on them, and in colour?" The boy said, "Rose?"

"A…. a television," she had a blank look on her face. First she was eighteen, second, they found Jack's body, and third, who is this strange teenage boy who has no clue what a television is?

"Rose, you feeling okay?" The boy said,

Rose stood up and shouted, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!"

The boy looked offended, "you mean, you don't remember me? That hurts, it really does,"

"Who are you? I demand an answer!" she ordered.

The boy suddenly hugged her, "My name, Jack Dawson," Rose was shocked,

She pushed him away, "No, NO, not possible, you died in the wreck! In 1912!"

Jack sighed, "I'm back, wait, you mean this isn't 1912? Then what year is this?"

"1976," Rose barely got out,"Aren't you supposed to be at least 100?" Jack joked,

Rose huffed, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Right, why are you back to being an 18 year old?"

"Why are you alive you were frozen in some ice, you would be dead either way,""I woke up in some really, and I mean really hot water. Boiling is cold compared to what I woke up in,"" I woke up and I was eighteen, I'm dreaming that's it, and when I open my eyes, you will be gone!" Rose closed her eyes. And when she opened them Jack was gone.

"Still here," He said standing behind her,

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose, wait!" Jack said scrambling after Rose, "You should go lay down, please go back to your room,"

Rose stopped, "Mr. Dawson it has been a pleasure seeing you but you should know that I am happily married, or was."

Jack smiled, "Thank you for listening to my advice about getting married and having children,"

Rose's heart stopped, "Where's my granddaughter?"

"I have no idea, maybe she is in the hospital where she is supposed to be just like you, so please, with all do respect. Go back to your room."

Rose laughed, "I remember when you said something similar to that,"

Jack tilted his head, "What did I say?"

"With all do respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the boat," Rose said in a deep voice.

She walked out as the doors automatically opened, "WHAT WAS THAT? Those doors just opened by themselves! What's going on!" Jack yelled, of course Rose just laughed,

"We have doors in some places that open themselves, they are quite useful if your in a wheel chair, or maybe to old to open them by yourself."

"This is a very weird world, I think I am dead!"

"Your not dead, Jack."

'So, this is how it is going to be from now on, I have to help him get used to this future,"

"So, this is your house?" asked Jack,

"Yes, I live here," said Rose,

A car went by, "Is that a car, where are the horse drawn carriges?"

"No one, uses horse drawn carriges anymore. Sorry?"

Jack waved his hand, "How can it be your fault, it's kind of cool. You must still be rich?"

"Not really, I had no money to start with I only got a first class ticket because I was engaged with Cal,"

"Speak of the devil where is he?" "He married someone else and he got hit hard during the great deppresion, got a pistil in his mouth, no I never married him, last I saw him was on Carpathia, after I was rescued from the water,"

"Oh yeah, thanks for letting me drown,"

"You told me to live my life, even if it's without you,"

"Your still the same, talkative, sweet, girl I met on the number one disaster in this world, I think."

"What is that supposed to mean Jack?"

Jack smiled, "It means I still love you,"

Rose took a step back, "I don't feel the same way, I feel in love with my husband, of course I never forgot you. You were the only one who ever understood me, you made me feel like I had a purpose to live. But, I don't feel like I love you the way I did when we were together decades ago."

"Now is our chance, to live life all over again, to become close again, I missed you Rose, I thought I would never see you again. But destiny brought you back as an eighteen year old and me back from an endless sleep, that should of killed me one way or another, just please listen to me,"

Sorry about how I end these kinds of stories. I get lazy. I'll post ch. 3 soon though.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose slapped him, "Thank you for your time Mr. Dawson, I will be delighted to have you over for tea, if you don't mind?" "You are getting stranger by the minute, I can stay, got no where to go," Jack covered the red slap mark on his cheek, "What happened to that wonderful eighteen year old girl who had a great personality and sense of humor, what happened to her?"Rose looked down, a tear streamed down her cheek, "I don't know, the experience made me not trust another man I guess, after all those years I did what you told me hoping maybe a miracle would happen, but here it is 80 years to late."

Jack looked over his shoulder at a stray cat carrying a kitten with two more scurrying behind the mother. "I think you need to calm down or something, I'm back, your not dead, It seemed like a dream down there. I still don't know how I survived and how your eighteen but one thing I know is that, I love you Rose, I want our relationship restored. Please give me another chance?"

"Maybe," Rose muttered.

Just then, a little girl 5 years old, with golden blonde pigtails ran into the room, "Aunt Rose! Guess what…. Mommy, there are strangers in Auntie's house!" the girl ran, outside.

"Who's that?" Jack whispered.

"She's my neice, Nina," Rose ran for the door, "Nina! Wait! It's me!"

Nina ran back with a grown women about the age of 34, "And exactly who do you think you are? Miss, this is private property!"

"Is that any way to talk to your Grandmother!" Rose huffed.

"Darlin, you must be confused, I came to water plants, my granmother is on a ship right about now,"

Rose walked over, "My name is Rose Dewitt Bukater, I sailed the titanic in 1912, born 18- something, and I legally died, when they asked me my name on Carpathia. I now go by Rose Dawson!"

Jack smiled, "Oh, so you do still have feelings for me?"

Carol her jaw dropped, "Is it really you Nana?"

"Yes, and Maybe," Rose sighed, "Yes, it is me Rose, and Maybe I have feelings for you,"

Jack leaned against the door, " Your still that spoiled rich girl I met in 1912,"

Sorry, bout' that. It's hard of thinking about ideas, I usually stare at a blank screen for two hours thinking, I'll keep working. Sorry the chapters are short.


	4. Chapter 4

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Dawson?" Rose huffed, Jack sighed, he sat on the ground,

"Grandma, wait, where's Leslie?" Carol asked,

Rose gasped, "I left her on the ship!"

"What ship? Was it that girl there on that ship?" Jack asked,

"Yes, let's go!" Rose huffed, grabbed Jack by the hand and yelled, "Take care of those plants Carol!" and ran towards her old car stuffed up in the garage. She opened the door and cheekily said "Right this way Mr. Dawson,"

"Thank you, Madam," they both laughed, Rose got in and put her hands on the wheel eagerly,

"I haven't drove one of these in ages,"

Jack shifted nervously, "Uh, may I ask how long?"

Rose leaned back and thought, "About 20 years, give or take,"

He mumbled to himself, "Oh great,"

~~~  
>Rose POV,<p>

4 hours of silent awkwardness, Jack was so, obsessed with the sights and all the cars, I guess it's because he's never seen anything like it, he's missed a huge gap in time. Who knows maybe he will warm up to it. When we arrived at the helicopter, he stood there in awe, he hasn't been there when flying machines were invented.

I smiled, "Oh, the traveler finally doesn't know what something is,"

he frowned, "Give me a break, this is overwhelming , I mean, what is that huge thing?!"

"Oh, and did you know it flies?"

"What!? Seriously?! Oh man," he mumbled,

I grabbed his hand softly, "Come on, let's go,"

~~~  
>Normal POV,<p>

Leslie was rocking back in fourth on the hard wooden floor in her cabin, Brock tried to calm her, but it was no use. She was in shock.

"My- My Nana is 18 again, and-and, that boy is alive," she mumbled, just then, Rose walked in,

"Leslie?" she asked softly in her accent, "Are you alright?" she kneeled down by her Granddaughter and rubber her hand on her back, to comfort.

"Nana?" Leslie asked, "Is-Is that you?"

"Yes," Rose soothed, "I guess this is how you mentally break down a grown woman," Rose joked,  
>Leslie couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry Nana, this is just such a shock, I mean, one day you were 101 and the next your 18,"<p>

Jack walked in, "You doing alright Leslie?"

Leslie started, "Who are you?"

Rose sighed, "Remember when I told that story about my time on the Titanic?" she asked,

Leslie nodded,

"Well, meet Jack,"

Leslie turned pale, "Here we go again," sighed Brock who was silently sitting on a chair,


	5. Chapter 5

'Come Josephine, in ... my flying machine... and up she goes... in my flying," I woke up screaming in my bed, I fell back down crying. It wasn't fair, why won't these nightmares seize. I sobbed for a couple of seconds when Jack, Leslie, and Brock burst in.

"Rose!" He yelled as he ran over, "Rose, what's wrong?"

I sighed and wiped a tear away, "Oh, just a bad dream, I'm sorry to disturb you all,"

"You sure your alright, would you care to share your bad dream?"

"I'm fine, it's alright. You can all go back to bed, sorry for waking you up," I looked over to Leslie, "You can go back to sleep dear, I'm alright," I soothed, that calmed her panicked face.

"Alright, Nana," Leslie yawned, "Goodnight,"

I smiled, "What time is it,"

Brock pointed to the alarm clock, "5:17," Jack looked at it in awe,

"Woah, the time is on that umm,"

"Digital?" I suggested,

"Yeah!"

"Wait ti'll I show you the television,"

"The Tele-what?"

I guess I no matter what I do, it's always going to be like that with him,

~~~

Normal POV

Jack sat in front of the table, sweat pouring down his forehead, he was extremely concentrated. This game of what they called Pong was driving him insane. The machine was like a mind sucking device that took away your social life.

"Jack, give it up," Rose moaned. "You're never going to achieve that thing."

He looked up, "What?"

Rose sighed, "Nevermind," she looked over to him, "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah," he said still looking at the machine,

"Would you mind, doing a couple of drawings to prove to Brock that you did that drawing?"

"What drawing,"

"The one you drew of me, it survived being under water for decades,"

Jack raised his eyebrow, "Really?" he actually looked up from his Pong game. "I'll do it...later," he said and returned to his god-foresaken game,"


End file.
